Theoretical Relativity
by iNerd
Summary: AU-When several powerful Jedi and Sith from the Sith Wars appear on Lola Sayu, they rapidly start to change events in the Clone Wars. However, should the new Jedi die, the galaxy as we know it would start to unravel. Eventual romance.


**A/N:** Characters you recognze belong to Lucas, Allaiya and Sinyata don't. Plot of this story is also mine.

Allaiya (Al-LIE-ah)

Sinyata (Sin-YA-ta)

* * *

Lola Sayu. A dark planet, seemingly purple from space, that had been in a massive collision, breaking of a massive chunk and turning it into an asteroid belt. Rivers of yellow and light orange lava crisscrossed its windy and rugged surface, and caves riddled large areas under the surface. It's surface was near impassable to an average inhabitant of the galaxy.

It was also home to the Citadel, a tall, triangular, prison designed to hold Jedi. No one had ever escaped before, at least not in recorded history. Now, they seemed to be escaping. They were _so_ close to the ship, and their group was stuck a couple meters away, trading blasts with the droids.

Echo grabbed one of the ray shields from a downed Commando droid, and raced towards their shuttle. The turret followed him, moving it's line of sight to the shuttle. _If he could just reach the shuttle and power up the shields..._

The blasts from the turret shook the entire platform, and the laser streaked towards Echo, who froze where he was standing on the ramp, but not because he was scared, or because he had thought he was about to die. The blasts had just disappeared. The green bursts of light had been headed right towards him, but then they had just _vanished_.

Like they had never existed.

A small snap, though, sounding like a tiny explosion, and they were gone.

Just _gone._

Echo turned to look at the Jedi, but they looked just as shocked as he felt. Commander Tano's mouth had actually dropped, and General Kenobi was frowning, and staring at the spot where the blast had vanished. Fives, though, was yelling himself hoarse, "Echo! Get your _shebse _over here! _Echo_!"

Echo nodded, and raced back to his brother, who slapped his back in relief.

Then, the air shimmered, and thunder seemed to rumble around them. Two Togruta appeared, facing each other, one with black montrals, red skin, and yellow eyes full of hate, and the other with dark blue skin, and very dark gray montrals, and light blue eyes. Their markings were identical to each others...and to those of Commander Tano. Their lekku were much longer, and their montrals were tall and curved, although the red togrutas were shorter and thicker, the tips curving in, while the blue Togruta's montrals were tall and thin, eventually curving out.

A human was behind the blue Togruta, along with four men in orange striped heavy armor. A female blue Twi'lek and a male Miralian were also close behind them, along with a male cream furred Cathar.

Behind the red Togruta was a female of a red human-like species Echo had never heard of, and a green Twi'lek. The unknown species had heavy brows, with horns coming out, and ridges on her cheeks. Two humans, a blonde and a redhead, and a blue humanoid with red eyes and blackish navy hair scowled, and the blue humanoid hissed, "Jedi scum." In fact, they all had yellow eyes.

The tension was obvious. Echo cautiously moved next to Fives, shifting nervously, and Fives nodded at him, confirming that he too was also scared. Then one of the non-Jedi, the Togruta, glanced at the Generals, Piell, Skywalker and Kenobi, wh had their sabers ignited from dealing with the droids, and snarled, "Deal with the other Jedi. I'll deal with Tano _myself_."

Ahsoka frowned, and cautiously crouched, ready for a fight. They seemed to ignore Ahsoka, even though her name was Tano. The red togruta shot lightening at the blue Togruta, but the blue Togruta seemed to catch it, and turn it back on the other Togruta. Skywalker's jaw dropped, and Echo briefly guessed it must be a very rare Force ability; he didn't know if these newcomers were Jedi.

The Twi'lek jumped for Skywalker, and it became very obvious that she was the better fighter. Skywalker's face twisted into a snarl, and he was rapidly backing away under the clash of red and blue blades. The red female jumped for Kenobi and Piell, and seemed to be easily holding them off, and she let out an unnerving crazy laugh, and cried, "Oh, these Jedi are weak! Give me a real challenge!"

Then one of the humans, the redhead, jumped for the Commander, who jumped away, outmatched, and clashed blades with, keeping the Sith from striking at her unprotected back, doing her best to stay away. The commander was more agile, and managed to kick the Sith in the face, then swipe her saber across the Sith's arm. The Sith let out a screech, and jumped after Ahsoka, madder than ever, her yellow eyes flashing murderously.

The other human jumped for the Cathar, and after a couple minutes, stabbed him in the leg. He collapsed, and the Sith drove her saber into his heart. She then jumped after the commander, the other new Jedi leaping after her. The troopers fired at the red Togruta, forcing her to break off the lightning to defend herself. Echo allowed himself a small moment of envy as he watched the blasters rapid fire. Although he winced as the Togruta threw one of the massive containers at them using the force.

It slammed into them, and two of the troopers didn't move. The other two checked the fallen, and their shoulders slumped, and they limped back towards the clones, one of them eventually collapsing.

As the second human jumped behind Commander Tano, she sent a massive force wave at the blue Twi'lek and the Miralian, sending them flying unconscious into one of the massive crates that littered the landing platform. Rex, who was watching the commander anxiously, yelled, "Commander Tano! Behind you!"

The Sith halted, and stared at the Togruta, then leaped away, backing into a group, fear evident on their faces. Ahsoka frowned, and then crouched, and leaped down next to her Master. The two fighting Togruta exchanged looks, and on an unspoken signal halted throwing things at each other with the Force. The Jedi encircled the Sith, sabers at the ready.

She asked one thing, with a predatory smile on her face, "What is it about my name that scares you so much?"

The blue Togruta stepped forward, "Because our family has many powerful Jedi among it." She cast a glance at the red Togruta, the one she had been fighting, who interestingly enough, flinched and looked at the ground.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, "Our family?"

The blue Togruta sighed, "Our tribe. Tano." The Togruta smiled, her blue eyes meeting identical blue eyes, "I am Allaiya Tano, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

Allaiya then nodded at the red Togruta, "And Sinyata Tano."

Sinyata growled, "It's Darth Muerya, to you, _sister_."

* * *

Review! Or at least tell me if I should continue this story.


End file.
